


A Song of Sith and Jedi; A New Hope

by KieraOfTyrosh



Series: A Song of Sith and Jedi [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraOfTyrosh/pseuds/KieraOfTyrosh
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Eyrie, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princes Jon and Robb Stark race home aboard their starship, custodians of the stolen plans that can save their people and restore freedom to the galaxy...
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: A Song of Sith and Jedi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Summer Children

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.D uring the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Eyrie, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princes Jon and Robb Stark race home aboard their starship, custodians of the stolen plans that can save their people and restore freedom to the galaxy...

**Somewhere in the Riverlands System**

Another explosion rocked the ship, sending machinery flying. The cyborg BR-A9 stumbled back into his companion RIK-1.

"Did you hear that?" BR-A9 pressed a metal finger to the side of his shiny forehead, unnatural light beaming from his robotic left eye. "They've shut down the main reactor."

BR-A9 stepped aside as a group of Northern rebels rushed passed, readying their blasters for combat.

RIK-1 shivered worriedly, drawing his companions attention. 

"There's no way the princes can escape in time, I fear," BR-A9 replied, just as his advanced tech detected their doom; the Blockade runner had been captured. RIK-1 sensed the same, as his mechanics connecting to the ship were overtaken by the Imperial craft pulling them into the dock.

Blasts rang down the hall, as the two wheeled and walked as fast as they could to some semblance of safety.

"RIK-1! Where did you go?" BR-A9 shouts, entering a back room he'd never been in before. Machinery let off smoke around him, and he detected failing motors.

The cyborg heard a familiar beeping, and, turning down towards an alcove, saw his little friend. Standing before RIK-1 was a young man in white robes, half concealed in the smoky air of the room, though his striking auburn curls were unmistakable.  _ Prince Robb. _

The prince glanced towards the approaching cyborg and hurriedly tapped a few buttons on RIK-1's main screen, before ushering him away. 

"RIK-1, where have you been? We must get to safety!" But the little droid paid him no heed, hurrying down the hall past his friend. "RIK-1! Where are you going?" 

His companion let out a short series of motions.

"What mission, what secret plan?" 

RIK-1 leads them to what BR-A9 recognizes as-

"An emergency lifepod? That's restricted, don't go in there!"

RIK-1 whirred impatiently, wheeling into the pod and gesturing at his companion.

"Don't speak to me like that! I'm not getting in there! I don't care about your secret-"

Another explosion rocks the corridor as RIK-1 whistles angrily at his friend.

BR-A9 surveyed the wreckage around them slowly. "On second thought..." He begins to climb into the pod, and as the door closes, he sighs with what's left of his human lungs. "I'm going to regret this."

* * *

Her slow footfalls echoed down the corridor, audible even over blasts and screams of anguish. As the rebel soldiers catch sight of the trailing black cape, the terrifying helm, they begin to falter, dropping blasters and running for their lives. They don't make it far. Darth Stoneheart needs only thinks about it, and rebel bodies fly against the wall, cracking grotesquely. Soon, the men who weren't blasted are dead too, and an imperial officer called Kettleblack rushes over to her, carefully avoiding corpses.

"The Eyrie plans aren't in the main computer."

Her face not visible, somehow disgust is conveyed through the mask, to the terror of the officer and the troopers surrounding them. 

But she speaks calmly:

"Tear the ship apart until you find the plans. And bring me the Princes, alive."

* * *

Prince Jon of Winterfell throws himself indelicately into a small alcove. His normally composed, stern Stark face falters, revealing his fear as a crash echoes through the hall. Then, quick as it disappeared, that regal look is back, a stormtrooper stepping around the corner. Their eyes meet.

"We found him! Set for stun!"

Jon stands as the trooper loads his blaster, whipping out his laser pistol and taking a shot, hitting the trooper with deadly aim. His victory dies in an instant, as a paralyzing laser ray strikes his shoulder, knocking him to the floor.

When Jon comes to he's immediately dragged to his feet, his hands already in cuffs and his white robes dirtied, but he holds his head high as he's jostled down the halls by a couple of crisp stormtroopers. Someone shouts further back, and he glances behind him to see his brother being escorted, though putting up a bit more of a fight, as a trooper strikes him across the face with a practiced punch. 

"Robb!" He calls out, his brother still struggling to break free of his escort. Robb looks up and smiles weakly, blood dripping from his nose.

"Don't tell them anything, Jon-" the trooper punches him again, effectively shutting him up.

Soon enough, they reach a bright room, though still smoky from the machinery failing earlier. And out of the fog, there she is. Jon holds his head a bit higher and narrows his eyes as Darth Stoneheart approaches him and his brother, now next to him.

"Lady Stoneheart," Robb spits venomously, steady under her iron gaze. "The Imperial Senate will not take your disrespect any long, not now that you've attacked a diplomatic-"

"Don't play games with me, little prince." Robb never allows himself to be spoken over.He is a prince, a senator, heir to Winterfell. But Stoneheart's booming, metallic rasp leaves him mouth breathing. "We know you've been working with the rebel spies, and you've passed through a restricted system. Your transmissions from the rebels have been detected, so you may as well tell us what happened to the plans they sent you."

"We are members of the imperial senate, on a diplomatic mission to Winterfell! Whatever nonsense you're spewing has nothing to do with my brother and I!" Robb objected, a little blood still dripping onto the floor as he spoke, eyes fixed on Stoneheart.

The Dark Lady paused, unreadable through her mask. "Take these traitors away."

Jon is shoved out of the room before he can say anything else, Robb not far behind. But he hears the last of the Dark Lady's words to her entourage.

"...Our only links to the rebel base. I  _ will _ break them."

Another voice chimes in quietly. "Lady Stoneheart, the station plans are not aboard the ship, but an empty escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting..."

Jon turned his head ever so slightly to his brother. Robb's blue eyes meet gray, and he nods his head in a minuscule gesture of assurance.

* * *

**Riverrun, The Riverlands System, Tully Fishery**

"Sansa!"

Her uncle's voice shakes her from her daze. She stands up, feet still submerged in the river. "Yes?"

"Your sister and I are going to get a new droid, care to join?"

Sansa sighs. "Sure." She shakes off her wet feet and slips her sandals back on. She glanced down the trail to where her uncle and sister stand waiting. "I'll be along, go ahead."

They begin to walk away.

Sansa slips into the house to grab her shawl, glancing at her Aunt Roslin cooking something that smells terrible. She looks up from the pot. "Remind your uncle to get a translator that speaks Braavosi."

"I doubt there'll be that much selection, but I'll tell him." She pecks her aunt on the cheek and runs to catch her Uncle.

* * *

"I don't know if that's a very good idea, master Arya," BRA-9 warns, as the girl fiddles with R1K1's frontal control panel. Behind her, Sansa has an eyebrow raised.

"It it was, I wouldn't be doing it." Something flickered in the cyborg's mechanical eye and a bright blue light shoots out towards Arya, who scrambles back.

Sansa's other eyebrow shot up as she went over. The light flickered, and the beam formed a small humanoid shape. "It's a hologram message!"

The little blue man was a bit older than Sansa, long, curly hair and regal, sweeping robes. Arya squinted. "I feel like I should know who that is."

The hologram flickered, speaking; "Help me, Brienne of Tarth, you're my only hope." A scratching sound and the hologram repeated, cycling through the phrase several times.

"There's more to the message, but this little guy is messed up. I don't think I can get it," Arya said, frustrated. "Brienne of Tarth. Do we know who that is?"

"I-" Sansa stopped, mulling the name over. "That weird hermit down by the Green Fork, her name's Jeyne of Tarth. Maybe they're related, maybe they know each other."

"I mean, Tarth... That's in the Stormlands system, long way from here."

Sansa nodded. "It's super small, can't be that many folks from there. I'll bet Jeyne knows where to find this Brienne of Tarth."


	2. The Kingsroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Arya learn the truth about their parents, and prepare to leave Riverrun, securing passage aboard a piece of junk called the "Sea Bitch."

* * *

_"Brienne of Tarth? Why of course I know her. She's me."_

* * *

"My mother was a navigator," Sansa objected. "She didn't fight in the war."

Brienne shook her head solemnly. "Your uncle told you that to protect you. They didn't share the same ideals.

"We fought together. I was once a Jedi Knight, as was she. The best pilot I've ever known, a cunning warrior, and loving mother. That reminds me..." She began rummaging about in a nearby chest.

Arya was looking exceedingly bored. She'd never felt quite as connected to her mother as Sansa did. She looked like her father; a man Edmure spoke of little. Brienne returned, holding out a short cylindrical object. Arya looked up, and gasped upon seeing the item. She rushed to her side and reached for the object. "Is that what I think it is?"

Brienne held it away, then, in one click a green laser beam emerged humming from the handle.

"What is it?" Sansa asked, examining it. It was just long enough for her to wrap both hands around.

"That is your mother's lightsaber. An elegant weapon, more precise than a blaster."

Arya looked despondent as she sat back down, but Brienne pulled something else out and tossed it to her. Arya caught it perfectly. She pressed a button on the handle and a sleek blue laser beam shot out, not entirely proportional to her small frame. Sansa's eyes widened. Tully blue, she thought, seeing the blue beam appear before her. "That was your father's. He was a Jedi as well." 

"Who was he?" Arya whispered, grey eyes glowing in the blue light.

Brienne sighed. "He died with your mother, at the hand of a young Jedi named Darth Stoneheart, who turned to the dark side."

She began to fiddle with the R1 unit once again, the cyborg's mouth hanging slack as she pressed a button on the back of his neck. His mechanical eye lit up blue and a beam of light shot to illuminate a spot on the floor.

The young man in the hologram spoke:

"General Tarth, years ago you served my father and my aunt in the Clone Wars. Now Lady Lyanna begs you to help her in her struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my aunt's I request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Winterfell has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R1 unit. My uncle Rhaegar will know how to retrieve it. You must see this cyborg safely delivered to him in Winterfell. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Brienne of Tarth. You're our only hope."

* * *

_"I can't go to Winterfell! I supposed to head out to Harrenhal to pick up some power converters!"_

* * *

"Sansa has too much of her mother in her." Edmure Tully had said those words near one thousand times over; that and comparing his younger niece to an aunt she'd never met. But he didn't realize how naive those words were until the day they bought two cyborgs, and Sansa begged to enroll at the Academy early yet again. Arya had attempted to chime in about not needing as much help now that they had the droids, but he cut them off.

"I'll need you both for this years busy season. After that, with a little extra money, I can hire a couple of new hands and you two can flit off to King's Landing. But not yet."

Sansa took what her uncle said with solemn acceptance, nodding and leaving the room; Arya was less easily dissuaded. "I'm never going to get off this damned planet! There's a war going on all around us, don't you get that? I can't just sit back!"

When Arya had stormed off, Roslin looked at him worriedly. "We can't cage them in forever. Those two girls aren't fish. They're wolves."

Edmure's skin would burn the next day. His deep red hair would turn to ash and his throat would close filled with smoke.

And as he burned he swore he saw his brother in law stand above him, double edged laser sword in hand, grey eyes cold in the firelight. Senator and warrior. Knight and headsman. Husband and father.

Ned moved to look into the eyes of the dying man.

"When the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies. But the pack survives."

* * *

_"We want to come with you to Winterfell. There's nothing for us here now."_

_"I want to learn the ways of the force and become a jedi-"_

_"Like our mother and father."_

* * *

**Crossroads Cantina, Riverrun**

The large, wolf-like creature who Brienne had introduced as Grey Wind led the jedi to a booth in the corner of the cantina, Sansa and Arya following. Sansa had had one drink one Brienne's tab, and was already a bit red in the face. Arya was scowling.

The roguish young man in the booth looked up as his first mate and possible passengers approached, one dark eyebrow raised. He was tall and lithe, handsome, with sharp features and inky black hair hanging around his face, feet up on the table, looking bored. The wolf creature grunted something to him in a low growling voice.

He took his feet off the table and nodded to Brienne. "Theon Greyjoy. Captain of the _Sky Bitch_. You're looking for passage to Winterfell?"

Brienne nodded, sitting and gesturing for the girls to do the same. "If it's a fast ship, then yes."

Theon scoffed. "Fast? So you've never heard of the _Sky Bitch_? I've outrun Imperial starships, the Ironborn ones, mind you. She's fast enough for you, old timer. What's the cargo?"

"Just passengers, me, the girls, and two droids, no questions asked. We'd like to avoid any Imperial, ah, entanglements."

He smiled. "That's gonna cost extra. Ten thousand, in advance."

"Ten thousand gold?" Arya repeated incredulopusly. "We could practically buy our own ship for that!"

Greyjoy looked at her. "Oh, you gonna fly it too?"

"I'm a damn good pilot myself, _Greyjoy_. Brienne, let's just-"

"We don't have that kind of gold now, but I can give you two thousand up front," Brienne interrupted, putting a hand on Arya's shoulder. "And fifteen when we get to Alderaan."

The captain's eyes lit up. "You've got yourself a deal. We'll leave as soon as you're ready, but..." He nodded over to the bar, where a couple of troopers were talking quietly with the bartender over the bodies on the ground. 

Brienne grabbed the Tully's arms and rushed out of sight.

* * *

_"I think it's time we demonstrate the full power of the Eyrie. Set a course for Winterfell."_

* * *

"Come on out, Greyjoy!"

"I've been waiting for you, Ramsay."

Theon and Grey Wind stepped out from behind the crew of bounty hunters and pirates gathered around Ramsay. "I'm not one to run."

Ramsay's wormy lips curled into a condescending smile. "Theon, you disappoint me, why haven't you paid me? And shooting poor Frey..."

"You sent him to kill me."

"Theon," Ramsay purred in false surprise. "You're far too valuable to me, Frey wouldn't have shot you. He was only... relaying my concerns."

"If you've got concerns, you can relay them yourself."

"Theon, Theon, Theon. You must understand that I can't simply let you off on this one. Why, if all my smugglers dumped their shipments at the first sign of an imperial starship, well, I wouldn't be in business, would I?"

"I got boarded, Ramsay. It happens, even to me. I have the money, I just need a little more time."

Those pale, cold eyes squinted menacingly. "Why, of course, Theon. For, let's say, twenty percent, you can have some extra time. Of course when that time is up, if you've disappointed me, well," he gestured vaguely at his underlings. "I'll have to put a _real_ price on that head of yours."

"Of course, Ramsay. You'll have your money."

* * *

_"Grey, get us out of here!"_

_"Oh my, I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel."_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't posted in so long, it's been a weird few months for me. I'm super excited to keep writing this piece, and I hope you like it. That said, I could use a little help deciding who should be the Leia to Theon's Han. I was thinking Sansa or Robb, maybe even Jon. Comment which one you want to see!


	3. The Princes of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls begin their Jedi training as they race to Winterfell. At the Eyrie, an Imperial Officer issues the princes an ultimatum.

_"Travelling through hyperspace isn't like catching fish, kid!"_

* * *

The control room was cold and harsh, as were the officers waiting inside. Jon's hands were cuffed behind him, but he kept his head his as the troopers and the Dark Lady ushered him in. As he entered, the Grand Moff turned to face him, medals shining in the fluorescence, and behind him...

Winterfell. The snowy planet was dotted with gray lands and blue seas; no warmth, only frost. Just the way Jon liked it. His family had ruled the Northern system longer than anyone had ruled any other planet in the galaxy; they had seen empires rise and fall, and had remained. Jon intended to see an empire fall as well.

"Bolton," he called coolly. "Of course you're the one holding Stoneheart's leash." He paid no mind to the cloaked figure behind him. "I recognized your stench when I was brought aboard."

"Charming as ever, Stark," Grand Moff and Governor Roose Bolton replied, just as cool. "I found it so difficult to sign the order to terminate you. But first, I'd like to demonstrate to you the full power of this battle station, now that it's operational. After this, no one will dare challenge the Empire's might, not in the North, not in any system."

"The more you tighten your grip, the more the seven systems slip through your fingers."

"This demonstration will put an end to that. I must thank you for your part in determining which planet to destroy first. And since you won't provide us with the location of the rebel base, Winterfell will be made an example."

Jon's heart stopped. _Mother_. "No, don't, Winterfell is peaceful, you can't-"

"I can't?" Bolton snarled, pressing his face close to Jon's. "Then who should be targeted, little prince, perhaps a military base? I find your silence tiring, this _will_ be the last time I ask."

  
"Approaching Winterfell, sir."

_Notmothertheycan'tshe'slostsomuchtheycan'ttakeherhometheycan'ttakehertooGodsmyhome-_

"Eastwatch." Jon felt the knot in his stomach move to his chest. "They're on Eastwatch."

Bolton smiled, pale eyes glittering. "See, Lady Stoneheart? He can be reasonable." He pressed his earpiece for a moment. "Fire when ready."

Jon stopped breathing. "You said-"

"You're too naive for your own good. Your brother is in another viewing bay, and I'm afraid he was less willing to talk. Winterfell makes a better example than Eastwatch, anyway, but don't worry, we'll deal with them soon enough."

Jon heard the click of a button and the flip of a switch, but his eyes were fixed on his planet. In a flash, the bay was filled with a white light so blinding even Bolton seemed to squint, barely. Jon's eyes remained wide as the station rocked, space dust and sheer impact hitting them back. Winterfell was gone.

* * *

_"As if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly... silenced."_

* * *

The Cyvasse board flew, pieces scattering at BRA-9's still-human feet. R1-K1 beeped indignantly and Grey Wind howled in rage. BRA-9 looked up. "He made a fair move, no need to holler about it."

"Don't argue with him, you won't like him when he's upset," Theon chided, leaning against a wall. "Direwolves are known to rip people's arms out of their sockets when they lose."

BRA-9 looked at his small friend. "New strategy; let him win."

Arya felt the seeker humming just above her head, and Sansa's controlled breathing at her back. She stayed motionless, only her eyes following its path. And... she whipped around to catch the beam with her lightsaber, but instead Sansa's elbow caught her head, knocking them both to the floor with a yelp. Arya grumbled, backside and temple sore, Sansa partly on top of her, rubbing a surface burn on her leg.

She glared at her sister. "I had that, stupid!" Theon cackled, and she glared at him. "What?"

"Ancient religions and shiny weapons are no match for a blaster, ladies," he teased.

Sansa lifted herself, offering her sister a hand. "You don't believe in the Force?"

"Hon, I've seen some strange things in my day, but nothing's about to make me believe there's a mystical energy field controlling my destiny."

Brienne beckoned Sansa to her. "Arya, try again." She placed a dusty helmet over Arya's head, blocking her vision. "Let go of your conscious self."

"I can't even see."

"Stretch out with your feelings."

Arya held still, seeker buzzing around her. She tried to forget about Arya Tully, about her life and her family, and droids and annoying pilots and big sisters. _Not yet_. She couldn't hear or see. There was only energy, like a heat signal registering in her soul. _Over there. It's there now, it won't be for long. It's gonna go-_

She shifted her saber lightning fast to block, and heard the highest _zap_ as her blade made contact. _There_.

She took off her helmet. Sansa grinned and looked at Theon. "What d'ya call that, hotshot?"

He rolled his eyes. "Luck."

Brienne disabled the seeker. "There's no such thing."

"Remotes are one thing, going up against the living is another." He turned, a side panel lighting up behind him. "We're almost to Winterfell." He ducked into the cockpit, Grey Wind behind him. Sansa watched him go.

"I think I felt something," Arya confessed to Brienne. "It was like I could see it."

Brienne laid a hand on her shoulder. "You have taken your first step into a larger world."

As Brienne stepped away, Arya poked Sansa in the side aggressively. "Gods, what?" Her sister yelped.

"I know that look." Arya poked her again.

"Cut it out, nerf herder." Sansa smacked her hand.

"You like him," Arya sang, poking her sister. Sansa whacked her in the shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 _"What do you call that, hotshot?"_ Arya sang in a mocking voice. "I'm talking about you, clueless, and _the captain_."

"Now you don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, I watched you ogle over that Hardyng kid for the better part of a year. You like Theon!"

"Lower your voice, stupid," Sansa snapped, face going red.

"Ooh, Theon, you're so good at flying let me teach you about the force-"

"Don't think because you can deflect lasers now that I won't kick your ass."

Arya turned on her saber. "Try me, _hon_ , it'll be good practice."

Sansa scoffed and her eyes began to dance in the blue light of her saber. "Theon's right, you are full of crap." She swung and Arya ducked.

They danced, giggling, stabbing and slashing at each other playfully. Sansa faked out, diving to the right, when the ship rocked and she hit the ground, Arya dropping her saber. She helped her sister up and they rushed to the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Sansa asked, grabbing the edge of Grey Wind's seat as the ship took a sharp turn.

"We're in the right place, just this meteor shower-" Theon nearly fell out of his seat as they ducked under an asteroid.

"Wait, but where's Winterfell?

"That's what I'm saying, it's not here!"

"How?"

"Destroyed," Brienne interrupted, deadly calm. "By the Empire."

Arya grabbed her sister. "That's impossible, even a whole starfleet-"

Theon barely looked as a panel began to flash red. "Incoming!"

Brienne peered over Theon. "That's an imperial fighter."

"There aren't any bases around," Theon objected as the fighter shot at them, wobbling from impact. "Grey Wind, jam its transmissions."

They zoomed after the fighter, gaining fast and ducking missile after missile.

"Fighter like that couldn't have gotten this far deep on its own," Brienne shouted over a blast as they reared up behind the fighter, nearing a bright spot in the distance.

"It's headed for that moon," Arya noted.

"Almost in range-" Theon grumbled, hitting various panels and switches.

"That's not a moon," Brienne realized, eyes wide. "That's a station!"

"It's too big to be a station, " Theon countered.

."Sansa gritted her teeth. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

* * *

_"There's no one on board, ma'am, the log reads that the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff."_

_"I sense something, I presence I haven't felt since..."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that it's a little silly and doesn't make sense in some regards, but I had fun writing it. More to come, hoping to follow the whole original trilogy.


End file.
